


Unhinged

by 10_Inch_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Broken Castiel, Broken Dean Winchester, Dark Dean, Deepthroating, Demon Dean Winchester, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamwalkers, Drug Use, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, Hurt Dean, Irrumatio, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Multiverse, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Tattooed Castiel, Tattooed Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhinged AU, Violence, deanmon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10_Inch_Impala/pseuds/10_Inch_Impala
Summary: An AU storyline where the fight at Stull Cemetery went differnently. Lucifer did not go into the pit, instead he took off.story follows a very off the rails Dean Winchester and fallen half Angel Castiel as they try to track down Lucifer (who's still parading around wearing Sam).UPDATE 1/16/19: AS IM UPDATING THIS FIC WILL START TO CONTAIN EVENTS OF SEASON 14. TO AVOID SPOILERS MAKE SURE YOU ARE UP TO DATE.Artwork can be found on my facebook album: https://www.facebook.com/zeke.popovic/media_set?set=a.1629547997063449.1073741845.100000247935932&type=3&pnref=storyMy Unhinged music playlist has moved to Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/10_inch_impala/playlist/31xNq9FUFUYOwaihPI6kDa





	1. "Brother"

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTES:  
> -This fic is based 7 years after "Swan Song"
> 
> -Most of the US is in trouble. After Lucifer ran off (with Sam as his meatsuit) monsters of every kind started populating largely; forming armies, bigger packs and factions to try and protect themselves from the wrath of Lucifer.  
> Hunters started dropping like flies; being out numbered by monsters. Those that have survived have either teamed up or gone into hiding.
> 
> -This fic insn't cannon to the SPN universe as Sam has been MIA for 7 years. Some events did take place but happened differently, all in which is slowly revealed throughout the story.  
> Present day takes place roughly Season 14. some elements of season 14 will be implemented so if you have not watched season 14 you will be reading at the risk of spoilers.
> 
> WORK IN PROGRESS STORY 
> 
> CHAPTERS ARE VERY THIN BUT WILL BE EVENTUALLY WRITTEN IN MORE DETAIL. THIS IS STILL A BASE STORY SO FAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER WARNING  
> The following fanfic is not light hearted. It is a very dark fic and what happens to the characters is brutal, cruel and may be upsetting to some of you. Dean and Cas share a VERY unhealthy and abusive "relationship". The warning tags of "rape/non con" are used due to their meaning of non consensual. Angry sex/hate sex is used in this as well as harsh terms, explicit content, violence and gore. Mentions of suicide, self harm, drug use.
> 
> More tags and warnings will be added as the story progressses
> 
> Side note: this fic is written in POV Cas, POV Dean and standard third person format. This is also NOT BEEN PROOFED and will most likely recieve a final edit once complete.

Stull Cemetery, 7 years ago....

I remember it like it happened yesterday...  
I watched as my best friend exploded into into a crimson mist with the click of Lucifer's fingers...and then...  
With next to no effort I was thrown onto the hood of the Impala, leaving the windshield partially shattered as the back my head came into contact with it. I barely had a chance to gather my thoughts before he grabbed hold of my jacket.  
Lucifer was grasping my jacket so tight in one hand while his other hand was a tight fist; cocked back and ready to fire. The first punch came down like an anvil; I felt my teeth rattle against each other and I briefly saw black, then blood came pouring out of my mouth and onto the hood of the car, the rest after that just blurred into each other. My head was already pounding from being tossed hard onto the hood of my car. I lost count and partial consciousness after he laid the fifth (or so) punch into my face. He could beat me all he wanted, I wasn't giving up on Sam.  
The monster that looked like my brother just kept hammering those punches into me and eventually my face was that broken I couldn't feel much. He reared back his fist once more to deliver a final blow but then he just stopped and let go of me; I very limply dropped to the ground and looked at him.

"Sammy?" I choked as I felt blood build up in my mouth and throat.  
Sam looked at me; he was fighting back Lucifer.  
"It's okay Dean, I've got him" said Sam as he struggled to pull out the combined rings of The Four Horseman.  
He threw them to the ground and began to open the pit with the spell.

Everything changed after that. Lucifer, the sneaky son of a bitch, took control again just as Sam was about to throw himself and Michael into the pit. Michael went in, Lucifer didn't,  
He just laughed and took off.

There I was, alone.  
No brother,  
No Best Friend,  
And no Bobby.

I just collapsed to the ground and everything went black....


	2. "People Change... Even Angels"

Present Day....

Dean Winchester; the Righteous Man I was sent to rescue from Hell, chosen to do good things for this world. That was until fate took a horrid turn into oncoming traffic.  
Lucifer had been parading around in Sam for 7 years now, which has sent Dean on a one track (and pretty much suicidal) mission to save his brother, no matter the cost.  
Dean never looked at me the same again after the showdown at Stull Cemetery. God brought me back but he brought me back mostly human. I say mostly because I still feel fragments of my grace but I can't heal or bring back people anymore. Dean lost Bobby and Sam that day.  
I can tell by the look on his face that he hates how it all unfolded. I lived while his brother and father figure got the bad end.  
Everything seems constantly tense between us; sometimes I'm lucky enough not to catch him on the tail end of a bottle of whiskey. That's usually when the fights start and me being me... I won't hurt him, so I just take the hits... and sometimes worse.

\-----

I was out on a ridge looking over Lebanon, Kansas. Dean was missing and most of the time I'd find him at a bar or at some shady place participating in an underground fighting ring, but, for the past few days....nothing and he hadn't come home.  
I sat back down on my dirt bike and looked up at the sky.

I closed my eyes and prayed.

I...I don't know what to do,  
I don't understand why you brought me back.  
I can't help Dean like this...Please... Tell me, what am I supposed to do?

I gritted my teeth in anger as I got no response. Nothing new, hadn't got a response in 7 years.  
"This....THIS IS WHY I REBELLED!" I snapped as I started the bike aggressively and sped off.


	3. "With Teeth"

Finally, Dean had found himself a bar that Cas hopefully wouldn't be able to find him at. He was getting tired of Cas trying to babysit him. He downed a double-shot whiskey and winced a bit as the alcohol burned his busted lip. He managed to catch wind of a pack of Werewolves earlier and thought he'd blow off a bit of steam; although, it seemed like a small pack for Werewolves and he wondered why; maybe they were a dying pack. He lifted his jacket a bit and looked at the shredded shirt with very deep, nasty claw wounds on his ribs. He hadn't had a wound like that since he crossed paths with a Hellhound.

Dean eyed the rather hot bar tender and pointed to his empty shot glass.  
He started to over hear a woman and a very drunk asshole fighting; she obviously didn't like him. He turned around and began to watch.  
"Fuck off asshole," snapped the woman as she slapped the drunk very hard across the face and walked off.  
The drunk grabbed onto her arm and wouldn't let go. That was enough for Dean to warrant starting a punch up.

Dean staggered up behind the drunk and tapped him on the shoulder. As the guy turned around Dean's fist collided with his face. The drunk barely moved and looked furious as he spat blood onto the floor.  
"C'mon, lets finish this outside," growled the drunk.

It was a big mistake on Dean's part; his pride and cocky-ness got the better of him.  
As he walked out the back door a shovel came out of nowhere, cracking hard across his face. The impact sent Dean backwards, hitting his head on the step. He slowly tried to pick himself up but he was very disoriented and very drunk. He tried to clear his vision, noticing that there were 4 large guys, including the drunk and they all beared sharp teeth and yellow eyes. Werewolves.

"I guess that's why the pack seemed small," smirked Dean in pain as he spat a mouthful of blood onto the pavement, "seems I missed a few."  
The 4 guys belonged to the pack of Werewolves that he ganked and they weren't happy.  
"Hunter..." growled the drunk as he beared his teeth,  
Presumably he was the new pack leader.  
He was fucked. He had no silver on him and 4 very pissed off Werewolves surrounding him...  
"Kill him slowly" growled the pack leader as he charged toward Dean....

\-----

The 20 minute fight felt like hours to Dean. He was being thrown around like a toy. He tried to fight them as best he could but with nothing to kill them, the odds weren't in his favor.  
He slightly sat up against the brick wall of the bar nursing what felt like a dislocated left shoulder. He was finding it hard to breathe and he wasn't sure if it was from the broken nose or a few broken ribs that may have possibly punctured something.

The pack leader walked up to Dean and picked him up by the throat.  
"Look how far the Winchester Legacy has fallen," laughed the leader as he gave Dean a hard uppercut to the face.  
Dean was slowly losing consciousness and was drastically getting light headed from the Werewolf's large, clawed hand cutting off his air supply. The pack leader kneed Dean in the balls then threw him across the parking lot, straight into the side of the Impala. The Impala's side buckled in under the force of Dean's body, after the impact his body just slumped lifelessly to the cold pavement...


	4. "Sticks and Stones"

If it weren't for the fact that i'd bribed every bar tender in Kansas, I probably wouldn't have found Dean. My heart was in my throat when I found him in the parking lot beside the Impala; he was a mess and honestly, I didn't even think he was alive. I knelt on the pavement beside Dean's limp, broken body.  
"Dean?" I choked as I assessed the damage; there was blood everywhere.  
I carefully lifted his head and stroked his face gently, wiping some of the blood away.  
"De...Dean?" my chokes turned into sobs, "C'mon, talk to me....please?"  
I looked at the mangled passenger side of the Impala. Whatever attacked Dean was very strong. I gently picked him up and put him in the back seat of the Impala as there was no way I could take him on my bike.

I looked at Dean as his condition began getting worse and worse; his breathing was uneasy and he was coughing up blood. There were injuries that I couldn't repair. Possibly internal.  
I decided to call in a big favour; Dean's life depended on it.

\--------

A few hours later Dean was coming to and his hunter instincts kicked in; thinking that he was still under attack.  
"Dean, easy...don't move, it's okay," explained Cas as he held Dean tighter, "You're shoulder is still out and I still haven't tallied your other injuries."

Dean was laying on Cas and was being bear-hugged to stop him from moving.

There was another voice that Dean could hear.  
"Cas, hold him down. This will hurt... A lot," said the voice.  
Dean looked toward the blurry figure that was holding his leg.  
"Wha...what are you-"  
Dean was cut off as the guy pulled his leg; he felt his knee (or a bone) pop.  
"SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Dean in agony as he resisted Cas' hold on him.

Cas stroked lightly through his hair to calm him down,  
"Shh...Dean it's okay," said Cas calmly as he watched Dean lose consciousness.

Cas gently let go of Dean and laid him down. He was hurting now, as it took all his strength to hold Dean back.  
"Are you okay Castiel?"  
Cas nodded a bit.  
"I'm fine; I can't thank you enough Jak," replied Cas as he shook the man's hand.

Jak was a former Medic with the Navy SEALS, turned Hunter, with a twist. Born into a family of Medicine Men, he possesses some powers. Cas met Jak a few years back on a hunt when he saved Jak's life whist hunting a Wendigo. Since then they have become good friends.  
"We're even now but, with all this mess happening, just give me a call if you need me," explained Jak as he wiped blood off his hands with an old rag, "As for Dean; some of the injuries suggest a Werewolf attack, I'd say about 4 of them, it's amazing he's still alive."

Cas looked at Dean then back at Jak.  
"I've fixed most of his life threatening injuries, I assume you can patch him up. He's gonna' need stitches, his ribs strapped and that shoulder put back in," added Jak.  
Cas stood up and shook Jak's hand.  
"Thankyou, again," replied Cas.

Just as Jak was leaving, he turned back to Cas,  
"Also, I've heard a rumour recently," started Jak, "Lucifer has re-surfaced."

\-----

Several hours later Cas sat beside Dean who was still unconscious on his bed in the bunker. It was probably the safest place for them both right now.  
He was looking on the internet for anything that could confirm that Lucifer had returned. After Lucifer left Dean for dead at Stull Cemetery he fell off the radar and they'd spent the past 7 years trying to find him.

Dean began to stir and Cas could see he was in agony.  
"Dean?"  
Dean looked at Cas and he didn't seem too happy to see him. He tried to sit up only to have a sharp pain in his chest.  
"Try not to move," suggested Cas as he put the laptop down and faced Dean, "4 broken ribs, dislocated left shoulder, your leg is fucked and you have more stitches than I can count; you're lucky."  
Dean frowned,  
"How the fuck am I lucky, I just had my ass handed to me by a pack of Werewolves?" snapped Dean as he finally sat up.  
Cas looked at Dean; he was angry and that wasn't going to lead to anthing good.  
"You're lucky I found you when I did and, lucky that Jak owed me a favor," snapped Cas.  
"No one asked you to help me," grumbled Dean as he looked away.  
Cas rolled his eyes,  
"Fucks sake, here we go again!" snapped Cas as he stood up.

Dean slowly sat up and grasped his side in pain.  
"C'mon, say it, what's on your mind Wings!" growled Dean.  
Cas glared at him, "Wings" was a name Dean called him when he was very pissed off; Cas pointed at him,  
"YOU!" yelled Cas, "You Dean. 7 years I’ve watched you fall further and further into a hole; I take your alcohol induced rages as they come, I don't fight back because of what I might do to you. I...I can't hurt the man I-"

"How the fuck could you hurt me; you lost your grace, or as you say, its there, you just can't access it," yelled Dean as he tried to stand.  
Cas watched Dean struggle and couldn't handle watching him in pain.  
Cas grabbed a hold of him to help him stand.  
Dean took a swing that caught Cas off guard; he copped Dean's fist in the left cheekbone.  
Cas let go and held his cheek as he took a couple of steps back.  
"I don't get it," said Cas as he ran his tongue over his teeth to see if anything was knocked loose; his voice was a lot quieter now, "why do you have so much hate toward me?"

Dean stood slightly hunched and taking pressure of his injured knee. He was full of so much rage and he was starting to shake from the adrenaline (and most likely shock from the shooting pain in his knee).

"Why you?" started Dean as he limped toward Cas, "Bobby got his neck snapped, you got exploded into an oblivion and Sam....Sam is trapped with Lucifer. So, you tell me why."

Cas saw the rage form in Dean's eyes right before another punch was thrown.


	5. "More Than You Know"

My vision began to blur a bit and then the rage just took over me; I couldn't control it as I tackled Cas to the ground and sat on top of him. My knee screamed at me as it hit the bunker's concrete floor.

"Why'd he bring you back!" I yelled as my fist collided with Cas' face again.  
I hated him so much; what made him so special that he was brought back; I wanted my brother back. I was throwing that many punches that he couldn't even get a word in to answer.  
"Dean....please" mumbled Cas who was barely conscious.  
Cas raised his hand to my cheek and held it there; I looked at what i'd done, his face was a mess. One eye was terribly swollen, his nose was broken and his jaw was badly bruised.

I still could never understand why he still hung around; or why he never fought back, 7 years he's put up with being my punching bag. I hate his guts but, I need him in my life. I had my fist ready to hit him again when he spoke.  
"I...I did it to save you," choked Cas as he spat blood onto the floor and pushed me off of him.  
"Lucifer...killed you at Stull Cemetery," explained Cas as he sobbed a bit.  
I stared at him in shock; the last thing I remember before I blacked out was Lucifer leaving. Did I actually die from my injuries?  
"God was about to bring me back, as an Angel but... I...couldn't-"  
Cas began to tear up,   
"He made a deal; he'd bring you back but at the cost of half my grace," continued Cas as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "Even with my grace I still wouldn't have been able to bring you back, so I said yes."  
I couldn't believe it; Cas has done a lot of stupid shit in his time on earth (haven't we all) but this. He gave up immortality, his wings...oh fuck, his wings.  
"You...you fell?" I asked in shock as I sat on the floor, realizing the pain in my body, "You fell, to save me?"

"The Righteous Man. You still are the one destined to stop Lucifer and I also I knew that the only way to get Sam back was if you were alive," replied Cas, "I didn't make a very good Angel anyway."  
I looked at the broken Angel sitting in front of me; I could probably never explain the mixed feelings I have about him. I shifted toward him and leaned in close. Our lips connected and before we knew it our tongues were down each other's throats. I don't know why we did it but fuck, it was worth it. That was until Cas pulled away; the sad, confused look on his face was heartbreaking.  
"Cas...I-"  
I didn't even finish my sentence before he bolted out of the room.

As I sat on the floor I contemplated the idea of going after him, but I just grabbed the bottle of whiskey off of the bedside table instead.

\------

I began to wonder if Dean would ever be the same again. I wanted the old Dean back, and for a few minutes I felt like I had him back; the Dean with a kind heart.

My whole body ached as I slowly walked into the main bathroom of the bunker and stood in front in the mirror. I looked in bad shape and it only got worse once I removed my shirt.

Despite being mostly covered by tattoos, dark bruising was visible as it formed on my ribs; they were merging with the older bruises from the previous beating.  
I turned on the taps to the sink and immediately spat a large mouthful of blood into the sink along with a molar.

I held back my feelings and thoughts as much as I could, it hurt too much to think about them. Since I raised Dean from the pit I've looked out for him and cared for him, Hell i've been watching over him since his mother was pregnant with him. When God brought Dean back at Stull, he brought back a different man. As I looked more in the mirror at my beaten self, all I could see is the rage within Dean that had caused it. I couldn't handle it any longer, I yelled and punched the mirror with a lot of force, shattering it to pieces and then continued to trash the rest of the bathroom. I grabbed anything I could and threw it and punched anything and everything before I finally dropped to my knees and broke down.  
"THIS WASN'T WHAT I MEANT..." I cried out, hoping that God was listening for once, "Why couldn't you just bring him back the way he was?"

\-----

It wasn't until he heard a loud crash, that Dean got up to investigate. He followed the noises to the main bathroom. He slowly walked in to find a mix of shattered glass and blood all over the floor and walls. Cas was knelt on the floor; his hands bleeding bad with pieces of glass embedded throughout his knuckles.  
"Holy....sh- Cas, what-?" asked Dean with worry.  
He slowly walked over to Cas (being thankful that he had put shoes on) as he avoided stepping on the minefield of glass.  
He knelt down in front of Cas, who was now a sobbing bloody mess. Dean watched as Cas struggled to breathe properly as his nose was filled with snot and blood.  
"Cas, c'mon bud, you need to calm down a bit," said Dean quietly as he put a hand on Cas' shoulder; Cas flinched as he did.  
Dean looked around the room for where the first aid kit might have ended up.

Once Dean found it, he brought it over to Cas.  
"Let's get you cleaned up," said Dean calmly as he grabbed the tweasers and began to remove the bits of glass out of Cas' hands.

Dean noticed the almost vacant look on the Angel's face; most likely from the blood loss. He winced as Dean removed a rather large piece. After some time of carefully removing the glass Dean stitched a few bad wounds and then bandaged the Angel's hands.

Dean couldn't even collect words together that he thought could help Cas, so he did the only thing he could think of that didn't require opening his big mouth.  
He pulled Cas in close and hugged him; it was then, that Dean noticed the horrible scars on Cas' back located between his shoulder blades. A place where his wings once were. Despite being covered by tattoos. The scars were still very prominent....

Dean couldn't help but think that all of this was his fault.


	6. "Strictly Business"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non Con

Dean woke the next morning in twice the amount of pain as the day before. After trying his best to gain his bearings, he noticed Cas in bed next to him. It had been a long time since they'd shared a bed, well, shared one peacefully.

Cas was asleep on his stomach; another thing he'd learnt from the older Winchester. Dean watched Cas' body move with his breathing; he could also see the damage he caused, no tattoos could hide the nasty bruising. He could also see the scars on his back a lot better; he could see how angry they looked. He then looked under the blankets, they were both naked which meant something happened the night before.  
Dean was beginning to regret the bender he went on because the last thing he remembered was looking after Cas in the bathroom and now they were naked in bed together. He decided to get his naked ass up and shower. It wasn't until Dean got under the hot water of the shower that he really began to feel every injury. His shoulder, which had been dislocated was massively bruised and his knee and ribs where throbbing. Fragments of the night before were coming back to him.

\-----

 _"C'mon Wings, spit it out," I snapped as I stood very close in front of him and bracketed my arms either side of him on the wall._  
_Cas smirked at me,_  
_"Fuck you," he growled._

_Cas and I have had quite a strange relationship, violence seems to be good foreplay for us and with all the issues we have; it happens a lot._

_I began kissing him..hard and each time I tried to shove my tongue down his throat I would thrust my hips forward, grinding my half hard dick against his. Cas pushed me back, almost knocking me over._

_"What?" I snapped as I moved toward him again till I was inches from him._  
_I trailed my hand down his chest past the waistline of his jeans till I reached his hard, swollen dick. I leaned in and began sucking on the side of his neck, wanting to mark him so bad. Just as he began to relax I bit down and grasped his balls at the same time. The sound that came from him was something unexplainable and with that noise I was full blown hard and leaking._  
_"Dean...stop," gasped Cas sounding serious as he tried to push me off._  
_Cas gave me another hard shove; due to us being entangled he fell with me, both of us landing on my bed._

 _He was on top of me and I will admit I enjoy a bit domination from Cas but, not today. I found a way to flip us; I was now sitting on him, our dicks pretty much rubbing together (though we both hadn't lost our jeans yet). Cas tried to lift a knee to get out from under me._  
_"Get off!" growled Cas as he continued to try and shift me,_  
_I smiled a bit and pinned his arms down with my knees._  
_"Cas, we will both be doing that soon enough, don't you worry,"_

\-----

I snapped out of it to find my dick hard, but I had also noticed something else, the cuts and bruises that we once scattered on my body were now either gone or almost completely gone. Surely having wet dreams doesn't have healing abilities otherwise I would have been injury free most of my life. So there I was, alone in the shower with a painful hard on and something odd happening to me. I just stood there looking at myself, I actually didn't know what matter to deal with first.

\--------

Half an hour later....

"What the fuck is happening to me!" yelled Dean as he came barging back into the bedroom where Cas was now half awake.

"What?" grumbled Cas as he slightly sat up and looked at Dean who was in nothing but a very short towel (quite possibly a bath mat or something).

"What's missing?" asked Dean as he did a small turn.  
"Your clothes?" smirked Cas as he sat up.  
Dean shot him daggers,  
"No, smart-ass, try the several cuts and bruises I was covered in less than a day ago," replied Dean in shock as he showed Cas.  
Cas stood up and walked over to him; Dean was right, some of the smaller cuts and bruises were either faded or gone completely.  
"What did you and Jak do to me?" asked Dean with some anger in his voice.  
Cas didn't know what to say. He didn't know the full extent of what Jak could do.  
"It could be a delayed effect of Jak healing you. He healed a lot of your internal and life threatening injuries," replied Cas.

Dean was so confused, he turned back toward the door.  
"and Dean-"  
Dean looked back at Cas, only to receive a skull rattling punch to his jaw; it almost dropped him. Dean recovered slightly and looked at Cas, wiping the blood from his lip.  
"That's for last night," snapped Cas and he shot him daggers as he walked past and out the bedroom door.

Dean sighed; he deserved that, and more. He also smiled sightly... Cas was finally fighting back.

\----

A few hours later, Dean and Cas drove in the Impala back to the dive bar where Dean was found unconscious.  
"Do you remember much of the attack," asked Cas with curiosity, "It was quite beating you took."  
Dean zoned out a bit; he let Cas drive on the account of his injuries, injuries that were still slowly healing. His ribs and knee weren't hurting as much as earlier on, which also made it possible that he was starting to heal faster.

"Things were hazy to begin with considering I was blind drunk, but I remember being clothes-lined by a shovel, kicked in the nuts by an angry Werewolf and thrown against Baby. That son of a bitch will be paying for that, that's for sure," replied Dean.

Dean had a brief memory of Jak setting his knee.  
"How...how badly was I injured Cas?" asked Dean as he looked at Cas.  
Cas said nothing for some time,  
"When...when I found you I thought you were dead. You were injured enough that I had to call my favor in with Jak... again," replied Cas. "I also had him help me with the Demon Cure ritual with you, remember?"  
Dean didn't really know Jak; over the past several years Dean hasn't really cared for anything that was going on; Cas went on a few hunts on his own while he was passed out drunk on the Bunker floor. All Dean knew about Jak was that he and Cas met on a Wendigo hunt. He was beginning to realize how cold and vacant he had been since Stull Cemetery.

"Are you going to be okay to drive the Impala back?" asked Cas. "I've gotta' go see Jak about what's happening to you and if he knows more about Lucifer re-surfacing." Dean shot a look at Cas, "Wait- what? Lucifer is back?" asked Dean sounding pissed off again, "Since when?" Cas looked at Dean; he looked pissed and hurt at the same time.

"Jak told me while you were unconscious," replied Cas.

Dean clenched his fists in frustration,

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Dean with anger in his voice.

Cas was pissed off now,

"I don't know Dean, it could be that while I tried to talk with you, you decided that beating me to a bloody pulp was a better idea. Not to mention that when you had another chance to talk with me... you decided to fuck my brains out instead, even when I told you to get bent," snapped Cas.

Dean couldn't think of what to say; Cas was right in many ways but he still couldn't help but be angry, especially when it had to do with Sam. They pulled up outside the back of the bar and Cas' bike was still there. Cas got out of the Impala and didn't give Dean any eye contact; he was pretty pissed off. Dean climbed out to try and catch Cas.

"Cas, wait," said Dean, "please."

Cas turned and faced him.

"This is to do with me and Lucifer, let's go see Jak together," suggested Dean. Cas stared at him before deciding the he was right, they were better off going together.

"Get back in the car i'll drive," replied Cas as he walked back to the Impala.


	7. "Jak"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an introductory chapter for my original character Jak. 
> 
> Art for Jak can be found in the link below (putting up pages of his journal soon too  
> https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1811388588879388&set=a.1629547997063449.1073741845.100000247935932&type=3&theater

A few years ago....

Some random swamp in Louisiana... 

 Jak Hanniger stood dead still, he was shin-deep in thick swampy water and he wasn't alone. He was on a hunt. Locals had described the creature having "inhuman speed and large claws". Jak had guessed it was a Werewolf, though, he was only guesing, there was nothing solid to go on. He had to keep moving and try and get out of the swampy water and onto some solid ground. The creature was an incredible hunter so Jak had to be careful.

He could hear the creature getting closer and it was hard for him to work out what direction the creature was heading or coming from.

Jak started to move slowly through the water. He was lucky that this sort of terrain wasn't new to him. He treked a lot of it with the SEALS.

By the time he had made it to some thing remotely resembling land he turned his walk into a tactical sprint. He stopped suddenly when he noticed how quiet it was...there was nothing, no birds or sounds of other swamp creatures....just silence.

Jak noticed blood dripping onto his right shoulder, he slowly tilted his head upward toward the tree canopy above. The creature pounced before he had any chance to react; It was powerful, with an effortless swipe of its boney looking arm, it hit jak middle of the chest sending him slamming hard into a tree base. Jak had the wind knocked out of him; he tried his best to stand back up - he knew he couldn't outrun it and his chances of fighting it were slim.

He pulled out his machete and stood square with the creature, it made a horrid howling noise before charging toward him. Jak dove to his left as the creature's clawed hand swiped at him, it just caught him in the leg, shredding the lower part of his thigh and his knee. Unbearable pain shot through Jak's body; his leg looked like it had gone through a shredder and he could barely use it.

As he struggled to drag himself away from the creature, it began to move toward him slowly; Jak then realized he was dealing with a Wendigo not a Werewolf. Wendigo were unheard of in the Louisiana area though. It could have just charged at him and finished him off but it was toying with him. Jak felt around in his pockets in hope that he had a flare or anything that could set the Wendigo alight.

The Wendigo grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up off the ground like he weighed nothing. Jak was 6'5" and weighed just shy of 240 pounds; the strength of the creature was insane. He was starting to get light headed and his vision was blurring as his air supply was slowly being cut off. The Wendigo threw him several feet slamming him into a tree shoulder first.

Jak was barely conscious; and couldn't move. His right shoulder was most likely dislocated and he quite possibly had a broken clavicle. The Wendigo stood over him, it raised its clawed hand high ready to deliver the final blow to end Jak. That was until the creature lit up like the fourth of July; it screamed and thrashed before incinerating to ash.

Jak could barely make out who just saved him before he blacked out.

 

Jak woke some time later; he was laying in a bed in what looked like a wooden cabin of sorts. His shoulder, which had been obliterated by a tree was bandaged and his arm was trussed to his chest to prevent him from moving it. Being a former Medic he was impressed with it.

"You are very lucky to be alive," said a voice.

Jak looked over to see the same figure that killed the Wendigo. Black hair, strong jaw, covered in tattoos from the neck down and a very gravely voice.

"A fraction later and you would have been a Wendigo's dinner," explained the guy. "I'm Castiel, most just call me Cas. I'm also assuming based on the Anti Possession tattoo and your knowledge of the Wendigo that you are a Hunter."

Jak slowly sat up as best he could.

"Jak Hanniger, yes I am, unfortunately I didn't know I was hunting a Wendigo until after I was miles deep in swamp," replied Jak, "thank you, for saving my ass, it's been a while since a creature got the jump on me like that." 

Jak thought about the name, Castiel. He had heard stories of an Angel who works along side the Winchester Brothers. 

"Castiel, as in, the Angel?" asked Jak, "I've heard stories about you."

Cas smirked a bit and sat down beside Jak's bed. 

"Half, I don't have much of my grace left anymore. Good stories I hope," replied Cas.

Cas looked at Jak and noticed the various scars on his body (as well as tattoos) the more noticable scars were the claw like scars down the left side of his face. One going through his brow, eye socket and onto his cheek, another extended almost to his ear. There was more severe scarring on the left side of his neck; looked almost like puncture wounds or like he'd been mauled. Part of the top of his left ear was missing also.

"Looks like you've been through a lot," noted Cas as he pointed to the scaring.

Jak sat up a bit better and gave a small chuckle.

"It's amazing how savage a Hellhound can be," replied Jak.

Cas looked at him with shock,

"Wait...what?" muttered Cas in shock. 

It's unheard of, people surviving the kill path of a Hellhound.

"A case I worked a few years back; I got bad intel. I found out the hard way that it was a Hellhound. The real kicker, it was THE Hellhound; Ramsey. Took off a chunk of my ear, sliced my face up pretty good and almost ripped my throat out. The bitch is easy to spot now. She is missing a canine tooth," explained Jak.

Cas notice the canine tooth worn around Jak's neck, and it also clicked that Jak SAW the Hellhound.

"How were you able to see the Hellhound, unless you sold your soul or are a demon or angel?" asked Cas with curiosity.

Jak smiled a bit.

That's a story for another day.


	8. "Edge of Darkness"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is finally moving along ; i'll start putting in some warnings at the beginning of chapters as it's goining to start getting pretty rough from here.
> 
> This chapter is a two parter so enjoy this first part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: NSFW, Non Con/Rape, torture

By the time Dean and Cas arrived at Jak's home, Dean's injuries were almost completely healed. Just his ribs and shoulder were still on the mend.  
"Cas, i'm actually kind of terrifed about all of this," explained Dean as he looked at his mostly healed body while they walked to Jak's front door.  
Cas didn't reply he just continued walking.

Jak lived in an abandoned building which was once a car manufacturering plant; the building still had many of the gantries and production line equipment.

 Dean looked in amazement at the size of the building, after all, he'd never been to Jak's place before.

Cas went into deep thought as they climbed a set of stairs to the main floor. There was a lot Dean didnt know about Jak. Cas had been to Jak's many times after several of the serious fights with Dean; beaten, broken and quite often he was left fucked raw. Jak would often heal Cas or even just be there for him.

When they reached an area that looked like it used to be an office area, they found Jak. He was kneeling on the floor and seemed like he was meditating. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked at the two of them.

"Castiel, Dean, what brings you two here?" asked Jak as he stood up and stretched a bit,

Jak then noticed Dean; not a scratch on him, compared to a day or so ago where he was a bloody, broken mess.

"You heal fast," stated Jak as he walked closer to Dean.

"So this wasn't your doing?" asked Cas as he pointed to Dean.

Jak shook his head and examined Dean,

"I use Hoodoo and some minor medicine man rituals....this...even I'm curious, what happened?" asked Jak with curiosity.

Dean looked at Jak with a very confused look on his face.

"How the fuck should I know? I woke up, went for a shower. Mid way through my shower I noticed my injuries fading," replied Dean with slight anger in his voice, "all I know is that I was perfectly normal right up until you healed me...hence why we are here."

Jak laughed a bit,

"Dean, you were far from normal," explained Jak, "sit down and I'll show you."

Jak pointed to a small cushion on the floor; Dean hesitated a bit before finally sitting on the cushion. 

"I need you to try and remain as calm as possible while I do this," added Jak as he brought his hands onto either side of Dean's head and grasped gently.

"While you do wha-"

Dean was suddenly cut off as his entire body spasmed.

 

" Dean, calm down a bit," said Jak quietly.

_As Dean calmed down everything was clearing up, he found himself looking at Cas and Jak carrying a very limp and bloodied body into the bunker. It was then that he realized it was him they were carrying._

_"What...what the hell?" gasped Dean in shock as he looked around._

_He felt like he was having an outer body experience; Jak was standing right beside him._

_"What i'm showing you is one of my memories,"  explained Jak, "just watch."_

" _Jak help him please," choked Cas as they both heaved Dean's lifeless body onto the kitchen counter._

_"What happened?, he looks like he was a Hellhound's chew toy," asked Jak as he ripped open what was left of Dean's very shredded, blood soaked t shirt._

_J_ a _k looked at the damage then stood over Dean and held his hands over Dean's body. Jak said a small incantation before bringing his hands together. His hands began to glow a shade of magenta along with the tattoo on the back of his left hand._

_"Castiel, hold onto him for me just in case he wakes up during this," instructed Jak as began to insert his hand into one of the very deep wounds on Dean's chest._

_"What are you doing?" asked Cas with worry as he watched Jak dig deeper into the wound._

_"A Couple of Dean's posterior ribs have broken inward; one is though a lung the other is inches from his heart. I have to set the ribs before I can heal him. He may wake up when I set them so be ready to hold him," explained Jak._

  _"Three, two, one....Set,"_

 

Dean came out of it dripping in sweat and panicking. Cas was right there holding him.

"Dean, you're fine, you're back," explained Jak.

Dean looked at Jak with shock,

"What....the fuck was that?" asked Dean in shock, "It felt real."

"I showed you one of my memories via a process called Dreamwalking. You see, I come from a long family line of Dreamwalkers; people who, when unconscious or in some cases, close their eyes, can walk between worlds and various places. The dreams are often very vivid and real, so real you can feel everything," explained Jak.

Dean felt his chest a bit still; that may have been a shared memory but it felt very real.

"The other reason we are here, Lucifer. You told me that you had heard he had resurfaced," stated Cas as he sat down; wincing at the pain in his ribs.

Jak immediately noticed Cas' pain but continued on.

"Something big is coming; most of the things we hunt are acting out of character. Vampires are turning more people rather than feeding, causing them to starve and turn primal. Shapeshifters and Skinwalkers are now in hiding; The Skinwalkers are forming sleeper cells. Ghost activity has spiked, and Angels.....nowhere to be seen," explained Jak as he rolled out a map on the table with all the activity marked. 

Dean and Cas stared in amazement at the map which had markings scattered right across the country.

"So all of this could be a lead up to Lucifer's takeover, if he succeeds?" asked Cas as he looked at Jak who was massaging his head a bit.

He nodded a bit,

"Why did he suddenly come out of hiding? he went dark right after Stull," added Dean, "I'ts been 7 years."

 

Jak let out a deep sigh and looked at Dean,

"He plans to finish what he started and he has had 7 years to plan it and put it into play," explained Jak as he rubbed his scarred neck a bit.

Dean looked at the map, then at the two of them,

"So, how do we get my brother back?" asked Dean,

Cas looked at Dean and hesitated with his words,

"D-Dean, we should be looking at how to kill Lucifer," replied Cas with hesitation.

Cas knew he'd just kicked the hornet's nest; killing Lucifer meant killing Sam.

Dean glared at him; Cas could see the rage building in Dean.

"What?" snapped Dean, 

"You know very well that it's the only option," replied Cas as he looked at Dean; he didn't want to accept it but it was quite possibly the last option.

"YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT KILLING MY BROTHER!" yelled Dean as he stormed up to Cas.

Jak stepped forward a bit; knowing what this was probably going to lead to.

"Dean he-" Jak was interrupted suddenly by Dean; he turned and pointed at Jak.

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" snapped Dean.

He turned back to Cas, who had his head turned, refusing eye contact.

"Lucifer has a plan in play that was 7 years in the making Dean; last I checked we don't have a plan to be able to expel him from your brother," explained Cas as he made eye contact, "There may not be anything left of Sam."

 

Dean snapped again, but this time, it was different. the look on Dean's face was one that Cas would never forget. It was the face of Dean when the Mark of Cain took over and he murdered a house full of people and the Stein Family, even worse... it reminded him of Demon Dean. Dean swung hard and fast, his fist colliding hard with Cas' already fragile face from the previous beating the night before.

After punching Cas several times in his face, Dean went a step further; he grabbed Cas' left arm by the wrist and wrenched it hard in an awkward direction, pain shot through Cas as he felt bones break. it was that loud that Jak heard it too.

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE MY BROTHER'S FATE!" yelled Dean as he went to stomp on Cas who was laying on the ground cradling his mangled arm.

Just as he was about to send his boot into Cas' face, Jak grabbed a hold of Dean and dragged him off of Cas.

"Dean stop," ordered Jak as he threw Dean to the ground away from Cas,

Dean picked himself back up and was tempted to go another round; instead, he just glared at them both. He held his head in pain a bit, the blurred vision had returned slightly.

"I will save my brother, with or without your help," growled Dean.

Jak sighed heavy and looked at Cas behind him, before turning back to Dean.

"Dean, Your brother has been trapped with Lucifer for 7 years; the torture and mental breakdown that he has probably endured may very well be beyond repair, even if you can expel Lucifer from Sam, Cas is right, there may not be much of Sam left," explained Jak, "So right now, go home... you've done enough damage."

Dean looked at Cas going though shock on the floor, and Jak standing in front of him. he turned and walked toward the door,

"And Dean,"

Dean turned back to Jak,

"You may not bare The Mark anymore, but that level of evil buries deep. You are close to an edge that very soon you are going to go off of. If that happens you may never recover from that," explained Jak with worry.

 

\-----

 

After Dean left, Jak turned back to Cas, who was bordering unconsciousness; He had never seen any of the fights between Cas and Dean, only a couple of aftermaths. Jak knelt down next to Cas; his left forearm was definitely broken and his face was a mess. He carefully helped Cas up and onto the big metalwork bench he had.

"Cas, I know you're in pain but I need to have a look at all your injuries before I can heal you," explained Jak softly as he began to cut Cas' t-shirt off.

Cas was shaking pretty bad from the shock and was struggling to breathe. Jak felt around Cas' ribs to find any that were broken; he then did a small incantation, one that helps him locate injuries.

"Oh...God...Cas," gasped Jak as he opened his eyes and looked at him,

His body was riddled with really sickly looking bruises which even tattoos couldn't hide. His ribs were like a bag of legos and his face wasn't much better. Jak also noticed the bite marks, hickey bruises and rather deep scratch marks down his back and chest.

He climbed onto the bench and sat opposite Cas who was almost unconscious; his head lowered to his chest and blood just drizzing from his mouth; he held either side of Cas head and closed his eyes.

"Forgive me Castiel; this is going to hurt a lot, and i'm sorry" said Jak as said a few foreign words; his hands started glowing.

He began to heal Cas slowly; due to the severity of his injuries Jak had to dreamwalk to conserve power. Doing this whilst connected to Cas meant that he would be dreamwalking through Cas' memories. 

 

_"Dean!" choked Cas as he watched as an angel blade was impaled into Dean's chest._

_He ran over to Dean and cradled him in his arms; he was choking on blood, the blade had gone right through his torso._

_Cas looked up to see Sam, well the body of Sam but he knew it was Lucifer. He just laughed before vanishing. Cas looked back at Dean in his arms, who was slowly fading._

_"Dean....Dean, stay with me please," cried Cas as he held Dean close and kissed him on the forehead...._

 

_Jak was confused, this wasn't a memory, it couldn't be. Cas' mind was jumping all over the place._

_It shifted again, this time they were in the bunker._

 

 _"_ _C'mon Cas, you can't hide and you won't get far on that bad leg," growled Dean as he stalked the hallways wielding a hammer._

_Dean wasn't Dean though; it was when he was a demon, courtesy of the Mark of Cain._

_The Demon grinned sadistically as he found where Cas was. He grabbed Cas and slammed him hard against the wall._

_"There you are, now let's have some fun," smirked the Demon as his eyes flicked black._

_Fear sunk into Cas as the Demon un-looped his belt and bound his wrists together. He held Cas' bound wrists above his head and moved just inches from him. He grabbed the Angel by the jaw and jerked his head to the side, exposing his neck. The Demon licked his neck before beginning to suck and occasionally bite._

_"Here's the deal Wings; try any funny business and i'll make sure this ends up being the most painful thing you've endured. I know you and Dean like it rough but i'll make your time with him look like a kids amusement ride," threatened the Demon as he ghosted his lips over Cas' ear before letting out the most gut churning laugh._

_Cas was trembling; his plan to save the Winchester from his Demon form had failed and now...now he was in trouble. He closed his eyes and tried to send his mind elsewhere as the Demon slowly moved his hand down his chest to the waistband of his jeans._

 

_Jak looked in shock at what he was seeing; he only knew the very end; when Cas rang him to ask for help with the blood purification ritual to cure Dean. He didn't know about any of this. All he wanted to do was step in and help the Angel but he knew it was pointless as it was a dream, or rather, a nightmare._

 

_The Demon unzipped Cas' jeans and immediately began palming his dick; it didn't take long before he was hard._

_"See Cas; you can play hard to get with Dean, but, with me... I've barely touched you and you're already a wet, panting mess. Were you really ever serious when you said 'no' to Dean? 'cause I highly doubt it," explained the Demon as he kissed Cas very hard on the lips before shoving his tongue down his throat._

_The Demon let go of Cas' dick; his hand was covered in precum. He held it in front of Cas' face,_

_"This...is so un-de-niable,"  crooned the Demon as he slowly licked his hand , sucking the precum off of his fingers before he rammed his tongue down Cas' throat again._

_Every time the demon shoved his tongue deeper he slowly rolled his hips forward, grinding his still-clothed dick against Cas's._

_The Demon let go of Cas' wrists but he didn't dare lower them. It slowly snaked its hands down his torso, sending a massive shiver through his body._

_"Let's free the beast shall we," smirked the Demon as he gave an evil smile and began to undo his jeans,_

He freed his dick from his jeans and gave it a few quick jerks; didn't take long before it was hard, swollen and leaking. Cas knew where this was going, he's been fucked senseless by Dean but the Demon.... maybe it was because he had demonic powers; his dick was longer and thicker than Dean.... and pierced; the demon had certainly been busy.

"Like the new accessories Cas?" smirked the Demon in a cocky tone.

_Jak hoped that Cas' was almost healed; he couldn't watch this any longer._

_The Demon's hand was covered in precum again; belonging to himself and Cas. He started to grind his hips into Cas again, but harder this time, creating friction on their dicks, which for Cas, was almost unbearable with the "ladder" of piercings the Demon had down the shaft of his dick. He was uncontrollably panting and it only got worse when the Demon reached his precum-slicked hand around to the crack of his ass. He could feel the slick wetness drizzle down his crack and the demons finger lightly stroking at the top of his crack._

_"Dean...." panted Cas, "stop."_

_The way he said it was hopeful that he could get through to the real Dean._

_"Cas, when are you going to understand that the Dean you knew is gone," growled the Demon as he inserted the slicked finger into Cas' ass hole. Cas tensed up and pulled away from the intrusion which only made his dick grind more intensely against the demon's. It only took a few minutes of Cas trying to fight the Demon's finger before his legs began to buckle from both the intense pleasure his body was going through, despite his resistance, and the fact that one of his legs was injured._

_"Your hole is just sucking on my finger," chuckled the Demon as he removed his finger and shoved two fingers in instead, all the way to the last knuckle,_

_Cas' entire body spasmed; mouth wide open as his panting intensified._

_"When i'm done with you, you won't want Dean back," laughed the Demon as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Cas._

_Every so often he'd curl his fingers, forcing Cas to arc toward him causing even more friction._

_"Let's take this elsewhere," growled the Demon as he removed his fingers and released Cas, who just dropped to the floor, "I reckon that ass would look great bent over the Impala."_

_Cas' looked in horror at the Demon standing over him; its demonic dick at eye level, wet and dripping precum. The demon was about to violate two things Dean cared about, and there wasn't a single thing he could do to stop it._

_Cas tried crawling away; he knew it was pointless but every fibre of him was screaming at him to escape._

_"Really Cas?, said the Demon as he grabbed hold of Cas' mangled leg._

_Pain shot through Cas' leg as as the Demon grasped harder, any harder and he may have crushed what was left of his leg._

_"What did I say would happen if you caused trouble?" growled the Demon as he dragged Cas back toward him, flipping him onto his back._

_The Demon straddled Cas' chest, using his knees to pin Cas' arms from trying to push him off. Cas tried to thrash about but it was useless. The Demon's dick was inches from his face again; still hard and leaking, he tried to pull away but the Demon just inched forward more till he couldn't move his head any further._

_"I was gonna bend you over the Impala and fuck you but now you've pissed me off. No more playing nice," snapped the Demon as he grabbed Cas by the jaw really hard, "instead i'm gonna skull fuck you till my 10 inch cock is poking your brain and you're choking on a load."_


	9. "Broken, Beat and Scarred"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of previous chapter.
> 
> Authors Note:
> 
> Hey ya'll,  
> i'm sooooo incredibly happy at the response i'm getting for this fic. so for taking so long with this chapter, work consumed my life lately but hopefully its worth the wait. ill try to get the next chapter out ASAP which hopefully shouldn't be hard. i was waiting for season 13 to end before deciding a direction for this fic. boy am i glad i waited.
> 
> please feel free to leave comments and kudos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rape/non con, torture. NSFW  
> Alcohol Abuse, drug use, overdose
> 
> As stated before this story is starting to get a lot more darker. Demon Dean isn't very pleasant

_The Demon laughed a bit at Cas before grasping his jaw tighter; forcing his mouth to open wider._  
_"If you bite me, I will hurt you in ways you can't even imagine," threatened the Demon as he gave his dick another quick jerk before sliding it into Cas' mouth._  
_Cas tensed up and squirmed as the Demon's dick slide further and further into his mouth and down his throat. His eyes were watering from the pain of having his jaw strained so far and he almost choked every time he tried to swallow. The demon would grunt and moan each time Cas swallowed as his throat would clamp around his dick._

_"Takin' it like a pro; guess Dean has already fucked your throat raw, shame," growled The Demon, "I'm curious to see how many loads I can dump down your throat before it starts coming out your mouth."_

_Cas tried to pull away, resulting in the Demon punching him hard in the face; his head colliding with the concrete floor under him. Pain spiked through his nose and head, he could already feel blood starting to ooze from his nose._

_"Try it again and i'll hit harder," snapped the Demon as he started thrusting his dick into Cas' mouth._

_Cas began to gag the harder the Demon jerked; its dick was getting thicker and his thrusts were getting more erratic. The grunts it was making sounded very close to how Dean sounded, which Cas couldn't help but enjoy._

_"Urgh....now don't you spit any of this out," grunted the Demon as he brutally thrusted._

_Cas had all 10 inches jammed down his throat, the Demon spasmed and forcefully had Cas' head jammed against him and the floor. Cas began to choke as the Demon came down his throat; he could feel the Demon's warm cum shoot down his throat and its dick pulsing, forcing him to swallow in reflex and making him milk every last drop._

_Cas barely had a minute to recover before the Demon started round two of thrusting into his throat. Cas dick was starting to get painfully hard as the Demon continued its assault. The Demon looked behind him to see Cas' dick hard and leaking. He laughed and turned back to Cas._

_"I told you you'd enjoy it," laughed the Demon as he picked up his pace again before shooting another load down his throat._

_A mix of the assault and the pleasure was taking its toll on Cas, his body was pretty much limp now. He could feel his stomach and balls tighten as he was closing in on an orgasm._

_The Demon could feel all of his cum still floating around inside Cas' mouth and throat; the Angel had stopped swallowing._

_"Ready for more Wings cause i'm not gonna' wait long in between rounds this time," howled the Demon as he started again even harder than the last time, only he teased it a bit more; enjoying the torture it was causing to the Angel._

_The Demon came another 4 times before it was pouring out of the Angel's mouth and had him convulsing from an intense orgasm. He pushed some of the cum back into the angels mouth and sloppily thrusted a few more times before he withdrew his dick, sliding out with a very wet pop. Cas' head just lulled to the side; the demon's cum drizzling out his mouth; he realized that the Angel was unconscious. The Demon licked the cum off the side of Cas' mouth before kissing him, tasting his own cum in the Angel's mouth. He then stood up, grabbed Cas by the leg and dragged him down the corridor of the bunker toward the garage._

\------

Jak woke from the dreamwalk; he pulled himself away from Cas, his chest was pounding from what he had witnessed. To make the situation worse; he had gotten a boner from it. He felt really sick and could feel the bile rising in his stomach. He stood up only to fall back down to his knees and violently vomit on the floor.

He'd been through some bad dreamwalks where he'd been beaten, tortured and many other things but this one was bad. He was shaking uncontrollably and was having trouble calming his heart rate.

Jak looked back at Cas' limp body on the table; most of his internal injuries were healed but some injuries still remained like his broken wrist and a few nasty cuts.

Jak just sat against the wall holding himself. He could never undo what he saw.

\----

Cas woke hours later, his memory was fuzzy and fragmented. He slowly sat up and at the same time, realized where he was; Jak's place. His wrist was trussed to his chest and in a cast.

Cas noticed Jak sitting in the floor; he was meditating again, but he didn't seem like his usual relaxed self.

"Jak, you okay?" asked Cas and he coughed a bit.

Jak turned toward Cas and struggled to look at him.

"I had no choice; you have to understand that before I explain further," started Jak with hesitation,

Cas nodded seeming very confused; he slowly stood up and walked over to Jak and sat with him on the floor.

"Your injuries were bad... so bad that the only way I could heal you was to dreamwalk at the same time. When you dreamwalk while holding someone, you walk through their memories," explained Jak as he teared up a little.

It sunk in with Cas; his memory of Demon Dean, brought on by the look Dean gave him before he beat the shit out of him. Jak would have dreamwalked through that memory, he now knew what the Demon did to him.

"Jak... I'm so sorry," said Cas softly.

Jak looked at Cas with shock, why was he sorry?

"It took every fibre in my body not to find Dean and beat the shit out of him or possibly kill him," explained Jak with anger, "How can you still be with him after what he's done?"

Cas let out a very heavy sigh and looked at Jak; 

"How... how much did you see?" asked Cas as he swallowed hard.

"More than I wanted to...I just had to sit through watching you being brutally skull fucked till you were unconscious on the floor," replied Jak as he struggled with his words.

Cas tensed a bit, remembering what happened. He was thankful that Jak hadn't seen the rest.

"Dean and I have had a troubled and complicated relationship since Stull Cemetery 7 years ago. We've butted heads multiple times, especially if he's been drinking. The shit that happened with Demon Dean... Dean doesn't have any memory of it," explained Cas as he ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek.

Jak thought it was bullshit; Dean wasn't possessed by a Demon, he became one so he should remember everything.

"You believe him?" asked Jak.

"Dean and I have been through a lot; he can be a dick but I know he wouldn't lie about it. I'm glad he doesn't remember it because I think if he knew what he did to me, he'd probably kill himself," replied Cas, "A monster did all that to me, not Dean."

Jak looked at Cas with worry; he then remembered the old bruises and re-broken bones he found on Cas.

"So I suppose it wasn't Dean that left you within an inch of your life on my floor? Or has used you as a punching bag time and time again?" Snapped Jak sounding slightly angry.

Cas looked at his injured arm.

"No, this was what happens when you say the wrong thing about Sam; I also think part of it is denial," explained Cas as he sat on the floor next to Jak, "One of the hardest things Dean will face is the high possibility that he will have to kill his brother. Sam is already dead, Dean just hasn't accepted it yet."

Jak looked at Cas with worry,

"What if I were to tell you that there may be a chance to save Sam, assuming there is enough of him left," stated Jak.

Cas looked at Jak with interest; he was now curious.

"How?"

 

\-------

 

Flashes of Cas' bloody, broken face haunted Dean's mind as he sat at a local bar drowning himself in whiskey. Jak's words played through his mind over and over again. Dean smirked as he heard "Tennessee Whiskey" playing on the bar jukebox...the irony.

_There may not be much of Sam left..._

He slammed down the last of his drink then very unsteadily walked out of the bar and to his car.

As he drove home more thoughts and memories played through his head; Stull Cemetery, the countless times he has hurt Cas, the aftermath of the Mark of Cain...Sam

After somewhat parking the Impala out the front of the bunker he walked in to dead silence. He swiped up a full bottle of whiskey off the shelf in the war room and then headed to his bedroom; already chugging the bottle along the way.

By the time Dean got to his room he'd already finished the bottle and was searching for another; he didn't get far before he collapsed to the ground, just short of the comfort of his bed (and not to mention a softer landing). His vision was blurring again and the thumping headache had returned. He began to close his eyes but was quick to open them when all he could see was a broken and beaten Cas. He slowly lifted himself up and sort of sat up, leaning against the bedside table.

"What am I supposed to do?... I've failed Mom, failed Dad, Sam, Charlie...Cas" Mumbled Dean as he looked at the empty bottle of whiskey beside him on the floor, "All I do is fuck everything up."

He'd been in this situation before when the Mark of Cain began to take over...only now, he may not be strong enough...

\-----

_3 years ago..._

_Dean had thought about it for some time; it was the only option, the only way he could make sure he'd never hurt anyone; he almost killed Cas....next time could be worse._

_He sat in his bunker room staring at his Colt 1911 sitting on the bedside table; beside it were two empty bottles of whiskey and a metal case with two syringes in it that were given to him by Doctor Robert. The syringes contained a drug to stop the heart and one to start it back up again._

_He continued to stare at the 1911; it was the quick and easy way out, but, would he come back with black eyes again? His right forearm, which bared the Mark was burning...it knew._

 

_\------_

 

Dean snapped out of it and tried to focus a bit; he opened up one of the draws to the bedside table that he was leaning against and rummaged till he found an old wooden cigar box; within it was LSD and a few containers of prescription drugs.

At this point, he was that drunk he didn't even know what he was taking, he just mixed them and swallowed. As the drugs started to kick in a short time after, he was hot and cold and sweating; his vision was unfocused and he was bordering unconsciousness.

"I'm....I'm sorry Sammy," mumbled Dean,

He could here his phone ringing in his jeans pocket; it took him some time to fish it out and fiddle to answer it, he couldn't even focus enough to read the caller ID.

"Dean," said Cas on the other end of the line.

Dean could feel his heart slowing; a sinking feeling.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I-I tried," slurred Dean, he struggled to hold onto the phone as his fingers began to go numb.

"Dean? Dean what's happened....talk to me," panicked Cas.

 

\------

 

"Dean!" panicked Cas as he looked at his phone to see if the call had ended.

He looked at Jak who was curious,

"We need to go, something has happened to Dean," explained Cas as he headed for the door.

On the drive over he could hear Dean slurring random things, most of it made no sense and he was slowly fading out. 

"Dean....Dean stay with me," said Cas with worry.

 

They ran into the bunker and Cas immediately bee-lined for Dean's bedroom. Dean was slumped against the beside table surrounded by several empty bottles of whiskey and empty pill bottles. 

"God...Dean?" gasped Cas as he walked up to Dean; he was drenched in sweat and was making horrible groaning noises, "Dean!"

He shook him to see if he could get any response; he responded with small incoherent mumbles and his eyes opened briefly before closing again.

Jak walked in and stared in shock,

"He's overdosing on something," stated Cas with worry as he slapped Dean lightly on the face to try and get another response, "hey - Dean, Dean - what did you take this time?"

Jak wondered about what Cas meant by  _"This time"_ , he walked over to the empty pill bottles and read the labels; they were a mix of uppers and downers.

"Take his shirt off and get him in the shower; we need to cool him down," explained Jak as he looked at the whiskey bottles and stray pills scattered across the floor.

Cas dragged Dean (one handed) to the shower; he took off both Dean's and his own shirt and turned the cold water on. He sat in the shower with Dean; he held him and stroked his fingers through his hair to try and get a response. Every so often he'd give Dean a light slap to the face.

"C'mon Dean, don't go out like this; don't leave me," said Cas as he started to tear up and tremble from the cold.

Jak stood by the door and looked at them both; he didn't want to tell Cas that Dean's chances were slim. Cas looked at him,

"Can...can you help him?" sobbed Cas,

Jak sighed heavily,

"I can try but... this isn't wounds that need healing, his body is shutting down from chemicals," replied Jak as he walked in toward Cas and Dean, "Go find any ice or ice packs and throw them into the bath with cold water."

Cas hesitated to let go of Dean before finally giving in and letting Jak take over. Jak dragged Dean from out of the shower and laid him on his side. Dean's only hope was to throw up everything, assuming he was still, in fact breathing. Part of Jak was struggling to help Dean; the Hunter was damaged in so many ways. He was mentally unstable, and was so far off the rails. Jak still didn't believe that Dean had no memory of being a Demon. Curiosity tempted him to dreamwalk through his memories, but that would come with too many risks.

Jak felt for a pulse in Dean's neck; there was one, only just. He opened Dean's mouth to check his airway and was immediately engulfed with the smell of alcohol; he had drank a lot and was probably contributing to the OD. 

"Sammy...." mumbled Dean,

It was a good sign, sort of. Jak looked at Dean, realizing that all his injuries were healed from the Werewolf attack. Dean had healing abilities somehow, but, that was a matter for another time. Jak decided to do the only thing he knew could help. He stuck his fingers down Dean's throat; Dean instantly gagged and began to heave. Jak removed his fingers before they got covered in vomit.

Cas walked in to see Dean hunched over and violently throwing up on the floor; he looked like he was in a lot of pain and looked very groggy.

"Pass me a cold towel; he may be conscious but he's far from being okay," explained Jak as he let go of Dean to see if he could hold himself up.

 ----

A few hours passed and Dean was sleeping it off in his bed while Jak and Cas sat in the War Room. Cas was very silent and in deep thought.

"Castiel... You and Dean need to get on the same page; we are facing end of the world shit now," explained Jak bluntly.

Cas looked at him with the most distraught look on his face as well as a hint of anger.

"Don't you think I fucking know that; I've been trying for years to get him on the same page," snapped Cas, "If there's one thing I've learn in my time on Earth it's that Winchester's are stubborn. Every time I tried to get him to see eye to eye with me it resulted in fights. It was even worse when he had the Mark of Cain. He almost blew his brains out because of that mark, luckily I walked in just as he was about to pull the trigger."

Jak looked at Cas in shock.

"Sometimes I wonder if Dean would have been better off if I didn't make that deal with God. What good did it do. Dean is a mess, I'm a mess and we are no closer to stopping Lucifer or saving Sam. I gave up half my grace to save him... I gave up my wings," added Cas as choked up a bit.

Jak sighed heavily and rubbed the mauling scars on his neck.

"When I was in the military I watched my best friend die from an IED blast; the worst part was that I could have healed him. I left the military because my job was to fix the wounded but I couldn't do it knowing the gift I had to heal people. Losing my friend was the last straw. As you have found out, there are serious downsides to being a Dreamwalker," explained Jak, "I dreamwalked through Dallas' memories before he died; at that point in time I hadn't learnt to control it and it just happened."

Cas looked at Jak; he knew by the tone of voice and the way Jak spoke of him, that Dallas was more than a "best friend". Cas, over the years since meeting Jak has began to notice small things about him; like whenever Jak is anxious, he rubs his scarring on his neck or plays with his mangled ear.

"Why did you wait all this time to tell me about your ability to Dreamwalk?" asked Cas with curiosity.

Jak looked at him strangely; he was surprised by the change of subject.

"I don't know; I guess I was used to hiding it and not being able to tell people," replied Jak.

Cas nodded a bit and suddenly remembered something,

"You never did tell me how you were able to see a Hellhound," added Cas.

Jak felt his scarring some more; his run in with Ramsey was a very close call.

"Having the ability to walk between worlds, there's a certain state of mind you need; the process is similar to the dead leaving their body and crossing over. I can see spirits, Reapers and Hellhounds," explained Jak, "I found out all this when I saw Ramsey and she saw me. I'm not even sure how I lived through it given the severity of the attack."

It went quiet for a bit, then Jak spoke again.

"What are our chances of surviving Lucifer and what ever he is planning?" asked Jak.

Cas looked at him with concern.

"Considering we cant even hold a small group of three together...our chances are slim. Lucifer has had 7 years to devise his big plan," stated Cas, "Our only chance is if Dean can pull himself together long enough for us to come together with an endgame to putting the Devil down for good."

 

Sometime later Jak fell asleep at the War Room table, Cas wondered down the hall to Dean's room and peered inside. He had thought about sliding into bed next to Dean, but given Dean's changing moods he decided against it. Cas was about to close the door when Dean spoke.

"I'm sorry..." he croaked, his voice very hoarse, probably from all the violent vomiting he endured.

"Dean -" Cas started as he walked in a bit,

"I keep doing it...I...I say i'll stop hurting you but, I just keep fucking it all up," explained Dean as he sat up slightly.

Cas hadn't walked in far, he was a good 6 feet from the bed,

"Dean, I don't know how to help you, I know the past 7 years have been hard but, you need to look at the situation we are in now," explained Cas, sounding slightly nervous.

Dean looked at Cas and noticed the cast on his forearm; he immediately remembered a fragment of what he did to Cas.

"Your arm..." said Dean in shock,

Cas looked at his injured arm then looked at the guilt ridden look on Dean's face. He walked in further and sat on the edge of Dean's bed; Dean was almost in tears.

"Dean, i'm okay," replied Cas, "I...I thought i'd lost you this time."

Dean looked at Cas then at his bedside table where all the pills were kept.

"Should have just left me to die Cas," stated Dean as he looked back at Cas,

Cas had a shocked look on his face; Dean's words struck hard.

"After all the shit we've been through, you want to give up?" asked Cas.

Dean was trembling a bit; most likely from the drugs.

"I'm poison Cas; all I do is cause people pain; I can't even save my brother," explained Dean, "I'm done."

 Cas looked at Dean with anger,

"You can be a real selfish prick when you want to be," snapped Cas "What about us? Did you even think about how your death would affect us? I'm the one who would have to burn your body. I would have to deal with your death and find a way to go the rest of my possibly very long life without you." 

Dean looked at Cas; despite everything he had put Cas through, the fallen Angel still stuck by him.

"If you weren't so rapid-fire to beat the shit out of me, you might have been able to stick around long enough to here Jak's plan to beat Lucifer, AND possibly save Sam," explained Cas.

Dean's body language changed immediately; the hopes of a positive outcome for his younger brother and a way to beat the Devil.

"I'm listening," replied Dean.


	10. "The Best Laid Plans"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not many warnings for this chapter  
> Suicide Attempt (past memory), violence.

Dean laid in bed with Cas sleeping peacefully with his head resting on his chest. Dean didn't sleep much; especially after Cas explained the basic parts of the plan to possibly save Sam and beat Lucifer. He was hopefully going to get the full story when Jak woke up.

Dean drifted back off to sleep but it didn't last long; he wasn't sure if it was a nightmare or a real-time communication.

_He was no longer in the bunker; it was an old abandoned building of sorts. He looked around and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Sam._

_"Sammy?" gasped Dean._

_Dean's body language changed immediately when he realized it wasn't Sam; the sly smirk said it all._

_"Hey Dean...long time no see," he snarled._

_Dean swallowed hard and stepped back a bit,_

_"Lucifer..." said Dean with shock._

_He didn't look much like Sam anymore, it seemed like Lucifer went and got a few tattoos, changed his hair a bit, which Sam would not be happy about._

_"We need to have a talk," stated Lucifer sounding almost civil._

_Dean clenched his fists and took up a defensive stance._

_"There's no need for that; I didn't invade your dreams to fight you," added Lucifer._

_Dean lowered his defense a bit._

_"What do you want?" growled Dean._

_Lucifer smiled smugly,_

_"Give up, give up trying to help Sam. You can't save him," demanded Lucifer, "Give up on Sam and i'll spare what's left of this trash fire of a planet."_

_Dean huffed a bit of a laugh._

_"Are you fucking high?" snapped Dean, "You really think i'd give up on Sam? over my cold dead body!"_

_Lucifer's face went from smug to angry,_

_"So be it, though, your dead body will be warm and I will make sure Sammy is awake the entire time so he can watch me slowly torture and kill both you, and your broken Angel fuck toy," Lucifer barked, his eyes glowing red as he grabbed Dean by the throat and lifted him off of the ground._

_Dean squirmed and glared at Lucifer with shock; Sam was still in there._

_"Sammy..." spluttered Dean as he gasped for air._

_"That's right Dean, Sam is still in here, so you think real hard about my offer, because I may just decide to end Sam instead of you," threatened Lucifer as he threw Dean._

 

Dean sat up fast dripping in sweat. Cas was next to him looking terrified and concerned. Dean rubbed his neck where Lucifer had a hold of; did it really happen or was it a nightmare? 

"Dean... are you okay?" asked Cas as he touched his neck; there was fresh purple-red bruising, "how'd that happen?"

 

\-----

Dean stood in the bathroom looking at the nasty bruising on his neck from Lucifer's grasp. He'd never had dreams this real before, except when Jak shared his memories with him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Cas with concern as he stood in the doorway.

Dean looked at Cas in the mirror; he was really starting to find it hard to tell what was real now.

"Where's Jak?" asked Dean as he turned and faced Cas.

Cas had a quick peek down the hall,

"I think he's in the War Room, probably meditating," replied Cas, seeming slightly curious as to why Dean wanted to know, "why?"

Dean rubbed his neck some more; Lucifer's words ringing in his head.

"That, nightmare was a little too vivid to be just a nightmare, I mean, how often do your dreams try to choke you?" explained Dean as he walked out of the bathroom.

Cas smiled a bit,

"Depends on the dream, but, that's beside the point. So you think it was a dreamwalk?" asked Cas as he followed Dean.

Dean shrugged his shoulders,

"Don't know, which is why i'm gonna' ask the expert," replied Dean.

 

\------

Jak sat in the War Room in deep thought; several things had made him uneasy over the past few days and it was only going to get worse. Cas' horrid memory of Demon Dean was still haunting him. The small event before that, involving Lucifer stabbing Dean; an event of which hasn't happened. Dean's healing capabilities, his shifting mood changes, and the hair trigger relationship that Cas and Dean have. All of it didn't even include the apocalyptic omens that were increasing across the US.

"Jak, we have a problem," stated Cas as he and Dean walked into the War Room.

Jak just sighed with frustration,

"Of course we do, and what would that be?" asked Jak as he looked at them, he immediately noticed Dean's neck.

"Lucifer showed up in my dream last night, only I don't think it was a dream, 'cause it sure as hell felt real as in, I just woke up with bruises on my neck after Lucifer tried to choke me to death," explained Dean as he pulled at the neck of his t shirt to show Jak the bruising.

Jak stared in shock; he couldn't work out what was so special about the Hunter that all this strange shit was happening to him. 

"Angels...Angels can't dreamwalk...well not to that extent," explained Jak with shock as he stood up and walked over to Dean.

Jak wanted to touch the bruising to examine it closer but his ability to control his dreamwalking had been very off since sharing Cas' nightmare. Jak zoned out briefly thinking about what he was just told.

"The... the only way he could have done what he did is with the assistance of a Dreamwalker. They would need an insane amount of concentration; to dreamwalk into the mind of someone you aren't even touching, as well as take someone with you," explained Jak as he sat back down.

Dean could see that Jak was spooked.

"Should we be worried Jak?" asked Cas as he sat down at the War Room table.

 Jak sighed deeply before looking at them both,

"If Lucifer has found a way to dreamwalk then we are in a lot of trouble," started Jak, "My plan to save your brother; rested solely on me being able to dreamwalk into your brother's head and try to have him expel Lucifer. If Lucifer has a Dreamwalker or for some reason can dreamwalk then that plan goes out the fucking window."

Dean didn't see the issue; how was another Dreamwalker an issue?

"Why is another Dreamwalker a problem; and if it is then we just kill them," stated Dean bluntly.

Cas glared at Dean,

"Dean, really?" growled Cas.

Dean looked slightly angry,

"It's not that simple Dean," explained Jak,

Dean threw his arms up,

"WHY?" snapped Dean, "I told you both that i'd do anything to save my brother and I fucking meant it."

 

Jak was irritated; not just from what Dean had just said but his other issues with Dean were still festering. Cas looked over to see the anger rising in Jak, he knew Jak's issues with Dean and soon it was all going to backfire.

"Dreamwalking isn't as simple as stampeding into someone's head. It's a very delicate process; for example, if I walk into your mind and memories surface or traumatic events, your brain could liquefy or you could quite possibly go insane. If I were to dreamwalk into Sam's head the risk is already doubled because i'm already walking through a mind with more than one person in it; your brother and Lucifer. With another Dreamwalker around the risk is very high. All the Walker has to do is Dreamwalk into Sam's head and it's over, not just for Sam but for me and the other Walker. Lucifer will just find another vessel," explained Jak.   

Dean looked back and forth between Cas and Jak,

"Then, why not kill the Dreamwalker so they can't interfere whist you are in Sam's head?" asked Dean.

Jak's anger began to boil,

"I will not kill a Dreamwalker for doing something he may not have had a choice in. For all we know he is probably under duress," yelled Jak.

Dean looked at Jak, he was hiding something.

"You said 'he' like you know who it is," said Dean,

Cas stood up ready to jump in to stop them from fighting, he knew this was going to happen.

"It's because there's a possibility I do; I would dreamwalk through your memory of your dream with Lucifer but I can't. I'm having issues controlling my ability," explained Jak as he briefly looked at Cas, "there is also the possibility that more happened in the dream that you don't remember. like with most normal dreams, you never remember everything."  

Dean didn't care, if it meant they could get a bit closer to saving Sam then it was worth the risk.

"Do it," demanded Dean, "we will be fine. I've had far worse than you wandering around in my head."

Jak was very hesitant; there were some things he didn't want to find in the Winchester's head. He stood up and walked over to Dean, he stared at him with the most serious face imaginable.

"One condition; whatever we find, whatever happens, you must remain calm. The moment you start freaking out we will both be in serious danger," explained Jak.

Dean nodded in agreement.

They sat opposite one another on the floor while Cas sat off to the side and observed; if things went bad Jak had given Cas instructions to help safely break the connection of the dreamwalk. Jak meditated briefly; the dreamwalk through Dean was going to take a lot of concentration and a clear head. 

"Remember Dean, stay calm at all costs," stated Jak as he lightly grabbed either side of Dean's head and began. 

 

  _It was a bit of a rocky start; memories were very jumbled but eventually Dean's mind settled. The dream started exactly how Dean remembered it , but as Lucifer was choking him a figure appeared next to Lucifer and to make it even stranger, it stared right at Jak like he knew he was there._

_Dean looked at Jak who looked terrified._

_"Jak, why is he looking at us like he can see us; I thought you said we can't be seen in memories?" asked Dean in a bit of panic._

_Jak didn't answer he just stared at the figure; he was paralysed with fear._

_"I'm sorry brother, I didn't have a choice, please understand," explained the figure as he walked up to Jak and put his hand on Jak's chest._

_Severe pain shot through Jak's entire body as he dropped to his knees.The figure stood in front of Dean and whispered in his ear; and just like that everything turned to chaos._

 

_The dreamwalk jumped to Dean's room in the Bunker. Dean was slouched on the floor against the bedside table pointing his Colt 1911 to the side of his head. Cas arrives with mere seconds to spare as Dean pulls the trigger, Cas moving the gun just enough that the bullet only scrapes the side of Dean's head._

_Jak was still on his knees in pain as he watched,_

_"I really don't deserve him," stated Dean with small tears welling in his eyes._

_Jak had a look at his chest to see blood seeping out a wound on his chest._

_"Dean, we need to get out of here," said Jak as he grasped at the wound._

_Dean looked at Jak and noticed the wound and his slowly fading condition._

_"I can't heal myself in a dreamwalk,"added Jak in pain._

 

\-----

They were back within seconds. Cas was looking at Jak with shock. 

"That wound just appeared out of nowhere while you were under," explained Cas, "What the hell happened?"

Jak's condition was getting worse; he was feverish, shaking and not far from losing consciousness.

"Jak?" said Cas with worry.

Jak looked at Cas and suddenly realized what had been done to him

"Fuck...he- surely he didn't," spluttered Jak as he took his shirt off and tried to look at the wound near his left collarbone.

The wound looked sickly; black fractal patterns radiated from the center of the wound which was oozing both blood and a semi thick paste that was almost black. 

"Jak that doesn't look good," stated Dean.

Jak glared at Dean with a "no fucking shit" look, before trying to reach for the pen and paper on the table nearby. once he managed to get the pen and paper he began to write as best he could before handing it to Cas.

"Hope...fully you have all of the ingredients...here," explained Jak in a severe amount of pain, "I can't believe he poisoned me."

Cas looked at the list then at Dean,

"Watch him while I go look for all of this," explained Cas and he quickly walked off down one of the bunker corridors. 

Dean looked at Jak slowly fading out; his breathing was getting worse and so was his shaking.

"You knew it was him didn't you?" asked Dean, "that's why you didn't want me to kill him... He's your brother."

Jak violently coughed to the point of almost throwing up, he nodded a bit before looking at Dean with a sad look on his face. He pulled a small leather-cover book out of his back pocket and handed it to Dean.

"There's...there's a small hoodoo spell in there...it should stop the poison,"gasped Jak as he collapsed to the ground.

 


	11. "Humans are Fragile"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back  
> Apologies for the long hiatus. Been very busy with work and got trapped in the world of Sims 4 for a while. This chapter isn't as long but the next is where things really get in motion

Hours later Cas and Dean were standing in the kitchen; both hadn't said much.

"Do you think it worked?" asked Dean as he looked at Jak's book on the kitchen bench; turns out it was his Hunter journal.

Cas was staring into the distance,

"I...I honestly don't know... he's still out but I think we stopped the poison. According to his journal, Men of Letters used to lace their bullets, knives and other weapons with it. It would incapacitate the monster whilst giving it a very slow and painful death if left untreated," explained Cas, "I'll go check on him." 

Cas walked down the corridor to one of the spare rooms (it was next to Dean's and often Cas would sleep in there if Dean was being a dick). Cas looked back to see Dean had followed; he'd been acting a little different since Jak dreamwalked through him again. They walked in to see Jak sprawled out on the bed.

'Aaannnd he's naked," stated Dean as he covered his eyes, "I really didn't need to see that."

Cas turned and frowned at Dean,

"Dean... The fever must have been pretty bad and probably still is...but a least he lived through the poison," explained Cas as he walked over to the bed and covered Jak's bottom half with a thin sheet.

Cas could see how bad the fever still was and he could feel the heat coming off of Jak.

Dean uncovered his eyes and looked at Cas; he had noticed a few things lately with the way Cas was with Jak. The look Cas was currently giving Jak was all too familiar with Dean, it was the same look Cas would give him. it was concern, it was concern on an intimate level mixed with a look he couldn't explain, it was just a unique look Cas would give him, and putting that together with the fact that Cas wasn't even phased by Jak's naked body (including that monster he somehow managed to keep in his pants). Dean tried with every fibre of control to hide is anger; he could feel his blood boiling.

"I'm...I'm gonna go get some cold towels," explained Dean with a hint of irritation in his voice as he turned and walked out of the room. 

 

_Jak had found himself back in what looked like his childhood home in Texas._

_"Thought it would be fitting," said a voice._

_Jak turned to see his brother... his twin brother, walking toward him._

_"Zeppelin...why?" asked Jak with hurt in his voice as he stepped back._

_Zepp raised  his hands slightly,_

_"Calm down brother, I won't hurt you," replied Zepp, "I poisoned you so we could have this conversation without the risk of Lucifer knowing."_

_Jak was speechless; none of it made sense._

_"Why are you working with Lucifer?" asked Jak as he lowered his guard a bit, "I thought you got out of this life after our last tour with the SEALS?"_

_Zepp looked at Jak with a serious look on his face._

_"I was out, until Lucifer came to me and told me he needed my Dreamwalker abilities. He told me I didn't have a choice. Help him or be tortured until I did, and if that didn't work he'd come for you," explained Zepp._

_Jak was still processing everything; it was like he was missing a vital piece of information. He sat on the hardwood floor of his childhood home and let out a very heavy sigh._

_"I'm assuming you have a plan in the works to kill Lucifer?" asked Zepp as he sat down  opposite Jak, exactly how they use to as kids._

_Jak was still hesitant to mention anything just in case. He decided to change the subject._

_"It was a miracle we both made it back from that last tour... That IED... Took something from both of us," started Jak quietly._

_Memories flashed through his head; the ringing in his ears from the explosion, the shrapnel that tore through his left side ribs and finding both Dallas and Zepp pretty messed up and barely hanging on to life._

_"You lost your partner and I lost half my left leg," added Zepp as pulled up the leg of his jeans and looked at his metal leg, "Look though you may not have told people, I know Dallas was more than a friend to you."_

_Jak looked at Zeppelin; for him to go through all this just to talk with him he must really need help._

_"We don't plan to kill Lucifer yet. We need him out of Sam first," explained Jak, "what does Lucifer want with a Dreamwalker, surely it wasn't just to talk to Dean in his dreams?" asked Jak with curiosity._

_Zepp smirked bit,_

_"Despite me telling him several times that in order for me to help him I needed to know, he's kept it all close to the vest," explained Zepp, "I didn't know whose head I was dreamwalking into until I started the process. Lucifer can hijack dreamwalks when they start. It's why I poisoned you; your mind is in a small coma right now, a natural body instinct to trying to fight off the poison. You and I both know this poison, we know its effects and we both know that only skilled Dreamwalker's can pull it off."_

_It started to make sense to Jak; dreamwalking though the mind of someone in a coma is very high risk, if something were to happen they could both end up in a coma and may never wake up._

_"I don't have much more time to explain all of this so i'll be quick. I don't know Lucifer's big plan but I do know that Dean Winchester has something to do with it...something big," explained Zepp, "I'll be in contact with you again. I figured we can do it the way we used to as teenagers."_

_Jak looked at him with worry. Being twins and Dreamwalkers they learnt how to dreamwalk through each other's conscious mind, meaning that they could both be awake and still and talk to each other through thought. Jak nodded and hugged his brother tight before he disappeared._

 

\-----

 

Dean had come back from the bathroom in a very bad mood and Cas could see it clear as day.

"Dean...are you okay?" asked Cas as he looked at him with worry.

Dean glared at Cas for quite some time before he spoke,

"I'm fine..." grumbled Dean as he put the towels down and walked out of the room.

Cas dipped his head and huffed in frustration; Dean's mood swings were getting more and more erratic. Cas checked on Jak one last time before walking out the room to find Dean; he found him not far away in the kitchen, digging through the cupboards, presumably, for the bottle of whiskey.

"Okay Dean this has to stop...one minute you are...you, the next you are being a dick. what is the matter with you?" asked Cas with both frustration and concern.

Dean went to go pour a glass once he found the whiskey but when he couldn't find one he just drank from the bottle. He smiled a bit but it wasn't a good smile, it reminded Cas of Demon Dean a bit. His smile dropped and turned to anger.

"I didn't see it at first," he started, "but then small things added up, like when he came to your defence and clocked me, or the way you weren't even phased by his pierced monster cock being out in the open. Then I saw the way you looked at him just before. I know that look all too well...it's a look you give me when we are fucking each other. I'm not talking about my bad days when I fuck you senseless but, those moments we have that are peaceful...and bonding....intimate."

Cas was panicking internally and was hoping Dean couldn't see it; he knew what Dean was implying but just in case he played dumb.

"Dean...Wha-"

Cas was cut short by a whiskey bottle being hurled at his head, Cas ducked just in time, the bottle narrowly missing his head and hitting the wall behind him, smashing to an oblivion.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" snapped Dean, "You know what i'm asking!"

Now Cas was angry,

"How bout you spit it out Dean?" Cas snapped back.

"How...HOW LONG?" growled Dean, "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING HIM!" 

Cas glared at Dean,

"Why do you suddenly care?" snapped Cas, "Ever since Stull you have been absent minded and the only time you have even bothered taking any notice of me is to beat the shit out of me or fuck me senseless. So I wont lie to you Dean, I'll be as blunt with you as I can. It started after Demon Dean."

Dean looked in shock at Cas before looking at his hands and his forearm where the Mark of Cain used to be. 

"After what happened with the Demon I struggled to be around you. The trauma of it all. Jak helped me over come it," added Cas.

The look on Dean's face was halfway between angry and just short of crying.

"And Fucking you was the answer?" snapped Dean as he snatched his jacket off the back of a chair.

Cas sighed heavily, 

"Dean, where are you going?" asked Cas.

"OUT!" yelled Dean, "follow me and i'll leave you a bloody heap on the floor, and trust me, i'm holding back every fibre of anger not to right now."

Dean stormed up the stairs and slammed the bunker door behind him.

 

"I'm... I'm guessing I missed something?" stated Jak,

Cas turned around to see Jak leaning against the door frame; he didn't look to good, he looked like he was still running a fever.

"Jak you should still be resting, that poison was pretty brutal," suggested Cas as he helped Jak to seat at the war table.

Jak looked dazed,

"Dean knows..." started Cas as he sat down,

Jak looked at Cas with confusion; there's a lot of things that could of referred to.

"About us..." added Cas as he rubbed his face in frustration.

Jak smiled and couldn't help but laugh a bit,

"He picked an interesting time to start paying attention, what set it off?" asked Jak.

It was a chain of events but Cas knew it was one main thing that Dean picked up on.

"The way I looked at you; apparently I can't show concern for others," replied Cas, "When I was an Angel emotions weren't something that came with the standard hard-wiring. I learnt most while being on Earth and being with the Winchesters. Being pretty much human now, those emotions are hard to control which I guess is what makes you human. Angels were made as soldiers, zero emotion including concern."

Jak sighed a bit,

"From one former soldier to another, concern isn't hard-wired into humans either; it's taught," explained Jak, "Dean will get over it, I think it hit him hard because he's began to realize how much he's fucked up."

Cas smiled a bit,

"Well he chose to walk out rather than beat the shit out of me, so I guess that's an improvement," added Cas, "Change of subject; what actually happened to you during that last dreamwalk?"

 Jak looked at Cas and began the long process of explaining his twin brother and the situation between him and Lucifer.

 

\-----

 

Several hours past and Dean hadn't come back home yet and given everything that was happening it wasn't a good sign. Many thoughts went through Cas' head as to what could have happened to Dean, but one that hadn't crossed his mind until Jak mentioned it was something far worse than he would have thought of.

"Cas....Do you think Dean would ever say yes to Michael?" asked Jak.

There would have been a point where it wouldn't have been a question. Dean would never let an Angel possess him but, with things the way they were. If being possessed by Michael was a way to stop Lucifer and save Sam, then anything was possible. 

"We need to find Dean..." stated Cas as he stood up, "Are you well enough to help?"

"Well as I can be," replied Jak as he slowly stood up.

Time was everything now...


	12. The Bigger Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY PLEASE RE READ FROM THE BEGINNING. THERE HAVE BEEN SOME IMPORTANT CHANGES

Cas sat rather quietly in Jak's car; it bared a similar resemblance to Dean's Impala.

"You okay?" asked Jak as he noticed how spaced out Cas was.  
Cas looked at Jak with slight confusion.  
"Why'd you ask if Dean would ever say yes to Michael? Michael went into the pit 7 years ago," asked Cas.  
Jak sighed heavily and tried to work out the best way to explain it.  
"My last dreamwalk with Dean. As I've explained before, when you dreamwalk through someone you share thoughts and memories. With you it was Demon Dean and with Dean it was a jumbled mess of things, including Michael," explained Jak, "I connected it to my conversation with Zepp when he said that Lucifer's big plan has Dean playing a major part in it." replied Jak.

A horrid thought dawned on Cas,

"Do you reckon Lucifer would have the power to release Michael from The Cage?" asked Cas with worry.

Jak thought about it. it was highly possible, a lot of things were possible now.

 

\----

 

Zeppelin covered his ears as Lucifer bellowed out an ear piercing growl of frustration.

"How hard can it be to convince one human to back off!" yelled Lucifer "Fucking Winchesters."

Zepp uncovered his ears and looked at Lucifer; his black, orange/red ember tipped wings twitched furiously. Dreamwalkers see an extra spectrum to normal humans as they already can walk through the dream spectrum and other worlds. Depending on the power of the Angel depends on how much the Dreamwalker can see.

"Let's try another approach;if reason doesn't work then force will have to do," explained Lucifer as he glared at Zepp; who's left leg was chained and bolted to the concrete floor. "Not that you can but, don't go anywhere."

Lucifer was about to walk off when Zeppelin spoke.

"Don't hurt them," growled Zeppelin.

He turned back to Zeppelin, grabbed him around the throat and slammed him hard into the wall head first. Zepp dropped limply to the floor semi conscious. 

"I will do whatever it takes to achieve my endgame; if that means collateral damage, then so be it" added Lucifer as he cuffed Zepp's right leg to the chain attached to wall and then flew off.

 

\---- 

  _Dean was dreaming; he had to be; he was back at Stull Cemetery looking at the dinged up Impala after his fight with Lucifer._

_"It will always end this way Dean; one day you will let Michael in,"_

_Dean turned around to see his brother (well, Lucifer)._

_"Why?" asked Dean with a hint of anger in his voice, "Why wait 7 years to try all this shit again?"_

_Lucifer smirked and stepped forward toward Dean._

_"Time... I needed time to set certain things in motion and bring some things onto the playing board, but, mostly it was for this," explained Lucifer as he pointed at Dean, "The fall of Dean Winchester. I knew the longer i kept your brother, the further and further you'd fall, slowly breaking."_

 

_Dean looked at Lucifer as the smile on his face got more and more sinister._

_"Your self-destructive nature was the perfect mould to build from. It was only a matter of time before you pushed away anyone close to you, I mean, right now you are currently passed out drunk on some half-star motel floor," added Lucifer, "like I said... you will say yes to Michael."_

 

_Dean gave a cocky smile and crossed his arms._

_"One problem...Michael's ass is in the cage and has been for 7 years," Snapped Dean._

_Lucifer laughed a bit before glaring at Dean._

_"Says who? "_

 

Dean woke up suddenly; his head was pounding and he was about 85% sure he was still drunk. He had no clue how long he'd been passed out for or even where he was for that matter. He lifted himself up off of the floor, realizing his hands were bloody and his memory was very blurred and scattered; he only hoped he hadn't done something bad.

The interaction with Lucifer dawned on him...was it an alcohol induced dream or another invasive dream from Lucifer?

Dean tried to stand only to drop back to his knees; he was still beyond drunk. he felt around in his pockets for his phone; as much as he wanted nothing to do with Cas or Jak right now, he needed help.

 

\-----

 

Lucifer stood in a run down abandoned Church just outside of Lebanon, Kansas. His plan was nearing completion, all he had to do was pull the trigger.

"I think you may have pulled off the greatest "fake death" in history brother," explained Lucifer, "Well sort of, who would have thought there was another parallel world where you beat me."

Lucifer turned around to see a tall figure; he was mostly covered by clothing; looking like he came straight out of Steven King's "Dark Tower". 

"I'm surprised you couldn't even start the fight here; its just two human hunters; at least you managed to keep your vessel," replied Michael, who Lucifer could already tell was very different to his familiar version.

He spoke with a slower cadence; almost sounding like he was a professor giving a lecture. He acted like he was a god, which in a way, in his world he was.

"Also that in your world the Winchester brothers were never born, making your take over just that little easier," snapped Lucifer, sound slightly pissed off.

Michael glared at him before smiling.

"So what's the deal here, I help you kill the brothers and we battle it out to bring on the apocalypse?" asked Michael.

Lucifer clicked his fingers and pointed at Michael.

"Exactly," replied Lucifer.

 

Michael grinned at his brother. that maybe his plan but, Michael had other ideas. 

better ones.

 

\----

 

Cas' phone rang and not long after answering he was getting Jak to turn the car around. when Jak and Cas arrived at the cheap motel, Dean greeted them at the door and he looked like shit. Cas immediately saw Dean's bloody knuckles.

"So who was the victim this time," grumbled Cas.

Dean glared at Cas and was about to snap out an answer when he decided against it; he decided to give death glares to Jak instead, locking his eyes onto him until he'd walked in. as Cas and Jak walked in they had to navigate through piles of empty beer bottles. Cas looked at the bottles then at Dean who was slightly swaying still and looked like he was not far off of chucking his guts up.

"Lucifer invaded my dreams again," started Dean as he held his head,

Jak and Cas sat on the edge of one of the motel beds and looked at Dean, waiting for him to continue.

"I...I think he just implied that Michael is still alive," continued Dean.

Jak and Cas looked at each other then at Dean with shock.

"How?...he went into the pit, there's no way he's stayed under the radar this long, he's an ArchAngel. They stand out like dog's balls," explained Jak.

Dean was speechless, he didn't know what to say,

"I...I don't know," replied Dean quietly.

"What do you mean you-" Jak stopped mid sentence as pain shot to his head, dropping him to his knees.

He felt like something was crushing his skull; he closed his eyes to catch small short glimpses of his brother and realized Zepp was trying to contact him.

 

_"Sorry brother I have to make this short," explained Zepp in pain._

_"Lucifer is coming for Dean...Run...Run as far as ya'll can," explained Zeppelin,_

_Jak noticed how injured his brother was._

_"Where are you? I'll come and get you," panicked Jak._

_"Forget about me for now. If he gets his hands on Dean this world as we know it will be gone," explained Zepp._

 

Jak snapped to, to find Cas and Dean staring at him.

_"_ Dude that looked painfully familiar, like when Sam sent me a vision," explained Dean.

Jak sat there holding his head; he hadn't done a conscious Dreamwalk in a very long time.

"We... We've gotta go," warned Jak in pain.

Dean and Cas were confused,

"Why?" asked Dean.

Jak stood back up and looked worried, 

"That was Zepp; he said we need to run, Lucifer is coming for Dean and if he gets his hands on him we are done... The world is done," explained Jak.

Dean looked at Jak with worry and then nodded.

 

They high tailed it out of the motel and all jumped into Jak's car given Dean was in no condition to drive. Jak floored it down the highway; they had no clue where they needed to go but Jak figured as long as they got as far away from where Lucifer thought they may be then they'd be fine.

Dean suddenly started getting blurred vision and one hell of a headache again but this time it was far worse than any other time; he shook it off as a part of being hung over or mildly drunk still, then it got worse to the point he couldn't hide it. Dean was keeling over in pain in the backseat, grasping his head in pain.

"Dean, are you okay?" asked Cas with worry.

Dean shook his head slightly as the pain got worse.

Jak pulled over to the side of the road and got out,

"Cas, drive, just get us out of Kansas," explained Jak as he climbed in the back seat with Dean, "Dean I know you are in pain right now but I need you to calm down. I'm gonna' try and find out what's going on."

Jak lightly grabbed a hold of Dean's head and began to dreamwalk.

 

\----

 

_It was a mess; Dean's mind was all over the place. Memories were all jumbled and scattered._

_"You will say yes Dean...whether you want to or not. you will be my meat puppet," growled a voice, "I own you."_

_Jak tried to concentrate a bit harder to pin point the dream. Dean had finally settled but not where Jak wanted. The dream had taken Jak back to the bunker; he was standing in the hallways. Jak turned around and suddenly had to duck as a hammer was swung at his head. Jak moved back a few feet to see it was Demon Dean; he had no shirt on  and his jeans were unbuttoned. Jak began to remember this memory clear as day; He'd just arrived at the bunker to assist Cas with the blood purifying ritual to help cure Dean. He was always told that Demons lie, so when the Demon had told him the things he did to Cas, Jak didn't believe him._

_The memory jumped again._

_They were in a bar and Jak couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was Dean fighting....Dean. One of the Dean's was dressed in the usual Winchester attire but the other, he looked like he was right out of the 1920s; newsboy cap, crisp white shirt, with a dark brown vest and dress pants with a dark red tie. The "normal" Dean was having the shit kicked out of him, he was losing. "Other" Dean stopped suddenly and turned to Jak; this was not Dean, he carried himself differently and even the look on his face was very unlike Dean._

_"Well this is interesting," he said in a slow proper sounding cadence._

_Jak was confused; dreams aren't supposed to interact...unless. It was beginning to make sense to Jak now; the weird energies he gets off Dean, the strange healing capabilities, it possibly even explains the shift in personalities._

_"It...it can't be," gasped Jak as he began to step back._

_Jak was in grave danger and so was Dean._

_"Dean I need you to snap out of this and come with me...now," explained Jak as he held out a hand to "normal Dean" who was hunched on the floor nursing his ribs._

_Dean slowly stood up and began to stagger to Jak, "Other" Dean glared back at Dean then at Jak,_

_"Now, Now, Dreamwalker, can't have you fucking things up," stated "Other" Dean as he charged toward Jak._

_Jak saw it clear as day right before he suddenly woke up._

 

_\---_

 

Jak opened his eyes to find Cas still speeding down the highway; Dean was still unconscious. Cas looked back toward him,

"What happened, why is he still under?" panicked Cas.

Just as Jak was about to answer when a figure appeared in the middle of the road,

"CAS WATCH OUT!!" yelled Jak as he pointed forward.

For Jak the figure glowed a cobolt blue, its wings were as wide at the road.

Cas had no chance of stopping; the figure raised its hand out in front. The front of the car crumpled like it was paper upon impact with an invisible force, the figure then waved his hand off to the side sending the car barrel-rolling and flipping of the side of a steep embankment before coming to an arrest on its roof at the bottom.

 


End file.
